


【Destiel】手机不就是拿来谈情说爱的么

by zaq8623



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 番外有车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaq8623/pseuds/zaq8623
Summary: 学会用颜表情的可爱小天使和猎人会碰撞出什么火花呢？





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 设定和警告：  
> Cass第一次收到手机和收到手机后的故事。  
> Cass→Dean：爱情的喜欢。  
> Dean→Cass：也是爱情的喜欢，但是由于迟钝和死不承认，到现在还没发觉。  
> 他们没有正式告白老是搞暧昧，Sam对此很头疼。

Cass有了一台新手机。

自从没法用天使的能力追踪Winchester兄弟（主要是哥哥）之后，Cass发现自己需手机。于是慷慨大方的Dean把自己所有的备用手机拿出来排成一排，让天使从里面挑一只喜欢的。

像是在橱窗柜前挑选礼物的孩子一般，Cass瞪大了眼，仔细的一个手机一个手机的看过去。

“这个”，Cass指着一个白色的智慧型手机朝Dean看过去，没有他的允许天使可不敢擅自行动。

Dean看了一眼，是台iphone4s，基本上要被淘汰的机型，真的是除了打电话啥也做不了，在等Sam调查的时候玩点小游戏都会卡，Dean本来打算过几天就丢了。看来Cass是真的不懂手机，不过本来就只是联系用的应该没事。如果哪天看见Cass在玩手游可能真的就是天启了吧。Dean耸了耸肩，朝Cass点点头意思允许了对方选这台手机。

手里拿着Dean给的手机，Cass显得格外开心，等不及想要来试试人类发明的神奇通讯工具。

“Cass听好了，我先来教你怎么开...”Dean话还没说完，就听见天使扑腾翅膀的声音。果真一回头，呆萌翅膀已经不见踪影。“Damn it！”

一瞬间，Cass把自己传送到了夏威夷，跃跃欲试的从口袋掏出手机，用指头在触屏上戳了又戳，但是屏幕并没有像预期的那样亮起。疑惑的盯着黑屏里自己的倒影歪了歪头。难道是坏了？

天使伸出两根手指，像从前给Dean疗伤一样，把手指放在屏幕上方，紧接着白光从指尖发出。

“没坏啊...”Cass更纳闷了。

手机用不了，又联系不上Dean，那该怎么找他，这下可愁死个Cass了。

纠结了好久，突然Cass脑中闪过了一个主意。

“Castiel发生什么了？”Balthazar听见了兄弟的呼救急忙赶了过来。

Cass点头，把手机递给Balthazar，以一种很郑重的口吻说，“事情很严重，我联系不上Dean了”，顿了半秒才想起来又补上一句，“和Sam”

Balthazar翻了一个白眼，我们都知道你深爱着Dean，但偏心也别这么明显啊！本以为Cass是受到了什么危险才出现，结果没想到对方只是因为手机这点破事就发送求救讯号，Balthazar没有接过手机，反而转身就想离开。

见救兵就想这样把自己留下，Cass心里一急使出了杀手锏，“Please”。语气中满是恳求。

Balthazar背对着Cass，深深的叹了口气。不用回过头就能想象到Cass那副可怜弱小又无助的表情，那双蓝色无辜的眼睛和下垂的眼角总能让任何一个天使心生怜悯。

“Fine”，Balthazar投降似的举起双手转回了身拿过手机，一看就知道这个呆天使不会开机。长按手机顶部的按键之后，屏幕也随之亮了起来。“行了，那我走了”，解决完问题的Balthazar把手机丢还给Cass，然后立马消失的无影无踪。

Cass站在原地捧着手机，思考着刚才Balthazar对手机施了什么魔法。

“叮！”，伴随着一声响铃，手机忽然震动了一下。

Dean：Cass，你还好么？

是一小时前Dean传来的消息。

Cass：我很好

模仿之前观察Dean如何用手机的样子，Cass笨拙的点击手机屏幕打字。

“铃铃铃”

Cass正想问Dean在哪，才刚打了一个字对方就抢先打来了电话。

“Hello Dean”，一如既往的开场白。

“Cass，等我说完话你再走会死么！”，电话另一端的人似乎有点生气，“你要再这样突然消失，小心我....”

“小心你什么？”，对面忽然没了声音，以为是信号不好，Cass反问了一句。

“什么都没有！”，其实是Dean也不知道能拿这个天使怎么办，一边走出餐厅一边说，“我在我们常去的那家餐...”

前脚刚踏出门口，迎面就撞上了Cass。

“我到了”，Cass还保持着通电话的姿势盯着Dean看。

“Fu...”，Dean很明显被吓了一跳差点骂了出来，往后退了一步，“Cass，我说了多少次，保持点距离！”

“Sorry”，Cass放下了电话，接着向前一步凑了回去，往这个爱生气的猎人脸颊上亲了口。

用不了多久，Dean的脸上已经呈现了不自然的粉红。一直伶牙俐齿的他只要一被天使撩，就会连话都说不利索。“你...做...tm....”

脸红的跟个猴子屁股似的Dean放弃问对方为什么要这么做，因为他知道问了也是白问，谁知道会得到什么无厘头的回答。他一把抓住Cass的手腕，拉着他进餐厅往回走向座位。

Sam躲在电脑后，装作不知道刚刚发生了什么，一副在认真查资料的架势。其实他偷偷打开了Twitter，打下了一行字：

Come and hear this bitches！Today Cass KISSED Dean！！ #Destiel


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定和警告：  
> Cass第一次收到手机和收到手机后的故事。  
> Cass→Dean：爱情的喜欢。  
> Dean→Cass：也是爱情的喜欢，但是由于迟钝和死不承认，到现在还没发觉。  
> 他们没有正式告白老是搞暧昧，Sam对此很头疼。

自从Cass（从Dean那里）拿到手机之后，他几乎24小时不间断的把玩着手机，摸索这个高级砖块的功能和用法。

今天也是，当Dean一起床，就发现小天使正坐在他旁边认真的盯着手机屏幕。稍稍被吓了一跳之后，无奈的用手抹了把脸。

“Cass，你这样会近视的”

“没事，我能自我修复”，Cass的眼睛就没有离开屏幕过。

其实Dean有点吃醋，凭什么Cass的注意力不在我身上了，以前他都整天围着我转的，现在居然一台手机就破坏了我们之间的亲密关系。本来想提出抗议，但是又想了想，和一台没生命的手机较劲好像显得有些幼稚。Dean做出一副那你就玩着吧反正也碍不到我的表情瘪了下嘴（虽然Cass没看见），然后什么也没说就起床洗漱去了。

本以为Dean会说教两句的Cass发现对方没有说话，反倒抬起头，目光追随着Dean的背影，期待他会和自己讲点什么，直到他消失在门框外。可能今天Dean心情好，不和我计较这么多吧，天使天真的想到。接着继续低头戳弄屏幕。

兄弟俩一如既往的出门办案，留下小翅膀一个在家看家，毕竟守护天使不就是拿来这么用的么？

中午，在车里啃着汉堡的Dean感觉到口袋里传来的振动，以为是来自警长的联系，Dean从外套口袋里拿出手机。

“消息提示：来自Cass的一条新信息”

Dean觉得让天使接触高科技是个错误的选择，因为Cass老是隔三差五的就和自己报告他最近又发现了什么新玩意儿，但是这些新发现往往会弄的Dean很烦躁。比如前几天，当Cass知道了键盘可以切换语言之后，一直缠着Dean让他把键盘换成以诺克语。再比如昨天，Cass下载了一个电台APP，试图想从这里直接收听天堂电台——“这样我就不会被天使们跟踪”，这是Cass的理由。鉴于以上这些不算太美好的回忆，Dean预感到这次天使发现的“新大陆”可能也会使自己不太好过，他开始后悔给了Cass一台手机。

“怎么了？”，Sam在一旁看见哥哥表情变了一下，说不出是高兴还是难过，总之感觉对方心情有点复杂。Sam伸长脖子往哥哥的手机瞄了眼，马上知道方才哥哥的表情为何如此，调侃到，“看来是小媳妇的短信啊。”

弟弟认嫂子的发言Dean自然是很开心，但是他是不可能承认也不会表现出来的。被揭露事实而有些恼羞成怒的Dean恶狠狠的瞪了身旁的弟弟一眼以示警告，“闭嘴。”

Sam满不在乎的耸耸肩，重新埋头查资料。

Cass：Hello Dean

Dean：在短信上就不用打招呼了Cass

Cass：噢...

Dean：所以，你找我干什么？

Cass：我发现了一个很重要的事

Dean：说

Cass：颜表情可以表达自己的情绪

Cass：(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

真！天！杀！的！可爱！！！Dean差点没失控一头撞进方向盘里，握着手机的手因激动有些颤抖。

Dean：嗯，我知道

Dean装作平静的回复了消息，心里早已在疯狂咆哮。

Cass：你不觉得这是人类的一大壮举么？用简单的符号就能表达千言万语！( ˃̶̤́ ꒳ ˂̶̤̀ )

吸气，吐气，吸气，吐气。Dean感觉自己的血压瞬间飙升。以前的Cass固然可爱，每当他露出那种无辜又困惑的表情，总是会让Dean想抱抱他摸摸他的头。但是现在的宇宙无敌可爱小天使又是什么！简直是双倍的可爱！刚刚后悔送手机的情绪一扫而空，如果说下雨天和巧克力很配的话，手机和呆萌天使根本就是绝配。想象着小翅膀在家笨拙的寻找合适的颜表情的样子，Dean意识到自己的呼吸变得急促，吞咽口水的动作也频繁了起来。

Cass：Dean，你还在么？|･ω･｀)

屏幕另一端的人过了些许时候还没有回音，Cass又补了一句。经过了一两个礼拜的练习，Cass越来越熟练，打字的速度也提升了一个档次。

Dean：别用颜表了Cass

不知道前因后果的Cass被这个回复搞得摸不着头脑。

Cass：为什么？

难道是Dean不喜欢么，Cass想知道答案。

Dean：反正别用就对了，我忙去了

这次Dean的回复很迅速。

Cass：知道了

Dean正准备把手机揣回口袋，一阵震动再次袭来。

Cass：等你❤️

操。这个天使真不知道消停会。Dean觉得自己接下来都没法好好集中注意力在案子身上了。


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定和警告：  
> Cass第一次收到手机和收到手机后的故事。  
> Cass→Dean：爱情的喜欢。  
> Dean→Cass：也是爱情的喜欢，在本章即将发觉自己的真实情感。  
> Sam当了小三（bushi）。

“叮”，清脆的响铃声回荡在地堡中。

Sam拿起手机，笑了一下，单手打了几个字，接着把手机放回桌上。

Dean发现最近他那个大个子弟弟的手机常常有动静，而且每次当他拿起手机，脸上都会浮现一抹怪异的（只是在Dean看来是这样）笑容。难道是交女朋友了？Dean决定要一探究竟。

然而Sam最近几乎时时刻刻都把手机带在身旁，基本上从不离身。洗澡时带进浴室里，睡觉时放在枕头下，运动时踹在兜里，就连上个厕所也都会拿在手上。

刻意，这太刻意了，其中一定有鬼。既然软的不行，那就来硬的，Dean就算是打破砂锅，也要知道Sam背地里到底在整什么幺蛾子。

“Sammy，你手机借我用一下”，Dean今早出门时“一不小心”忘了带手机。

“行”，出乎意料的，Sam很爽快的答应了，把手机递了出去。

反倒是Dean被弄的一愣一愣的，眼神狐疑的看看手机又看看Sam，迟迟没接过手机。

“你还要不要用？”，Sam不知道哥哥在犹豫什么，有些不耐烦的皱了皱眉头。

“用，当然用”，机不可失，Dean赶紧一把把手机抓过来。

装作在翻找电话簿的Dean其实在大肆翻找Sam手机里任何可疑的痕迹。这可不，一下就被Dean给找着了，弟弟的短信被上了锁。要是我也有像Sammy一样的黑客技术，现在早就能知道他背着我在搞什么鬼了，Dean懊悔莫及。

没有找到证据的事实影响了Dean的情绪，他把手机随意的朝Sam的方向一丢，也没管弟弟接没接到，就一踩油门开车了。

“What the hell Dean？”，Sam虽说是接到了手机，但因为汽车忽然启动险些撞了上去。对哥哥莫名其妙的火气表示不解，满脸困惑的看向Dean。

Dean也只是用余光扫了一眼身旁装作无辜的弟弟，要不是发现了他上锁的信息，可能还会被那双狗狗眼睛给骗了过去。

发现Dean没有打算解释刚刚那个很明显是在对自己发脾气的急启动的行为，Sam无奈的摇了摇头，就当作是恋爱中的人的反复无常吧。

由于一直没有得逞，Dean也心有余而力不足，只好先把“弟弟的女朋友谜团”放在一边。直到过了一个礼拜，在Dean几乎要忘了还有这件事的时候，他发现了落单在电脑旁桌上的Sam的手机。

Dean像是发现了宝物一样小心的挪动脚步靠了过去，左看看右看看，确认弟弟不会突然从背后冒出来后，才拿起了桌上倒扣着的手机。

就在拿起来的瞬间，说时迟那时快，屏幕亮了起来。

“消息提示：来自Cass的一条新信息”

忽然，Dean像是醉了好久终于酒醒了一般，过去一个礼拜的回忆开始涌入脑海。Cass已经一个礼拜没和他发过短信、弟弟偷情似的躲躲藏藏的和谁秘密通宵、每次看手机弟弟向自己投来的奇怪眼神等等。原来Sam一直瞒着我，在和我家的小天使互相发短信聊天？！

“Dean”，背后传来了Sam的声音，他还不知道自己已经大难临头。

Dean一手拿着手机慢慢转过身，把屏幕对着对方抬了下眉毛质问到，“你和Cass一直在聊天，嗯？”

此刻屏幕的亮光格外刺眼，Sam的视线在哥哥发黑的脸和亮起的手机屏幕之间快速移动，大脑飞速运转试图想出个合情合理的借口。

“别。不要说谎。”，Dean把Sam的小表情尽收眼底，见对方动了动嘴抢先一步发出警告。

 

发觉哥哥全身都散发着危险的气息，室内温度仿佛都降低了几度，还隐隐约约嗅到了一丝酸味，Sam觉得还是老实交代比较好，不管是对自己还是对Cass来说。“事实是，因为你和Cass说不要用颜表，但是他有觉得颜表很可爱，所以就都找我发了”

Dean的“老子现在很不爽”的表情就像凝固了一样没有一丝变化，他也没有对刚刚Sam的发言表态，只是把手机往Sam面前递过去。

Sam吞了口口水，接过手机，即使Dean没说话，他也很清楚Dean想要他干什么。解锁信息，点开和Cass的聊天记录之后，把手机还给了Dean。看着Dean单手划手机，脸色越来越难看，为了确保人身安全Sam悄悄的往后退了一步。

Cass：Sam！看这个好可爱！| ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ

Cass：_(:3」∠❀)_这个颜表里的花是什么？

Cass：(っ◞‸◟c)抱歉，我不知道你在忙

Cass：(#ﾟДﾟ)Dean起疑了？

看着弟弟手机上一条条和Cass的亲密互动，Dean感觉心脏像被一双手掐住一样憋得慌，肚子里泛起一股苦水很不是滋味。

嫉妒。

为什么Cass会找Sam聊天，这么可爱的Cass为什么还要和Sam共享！

Dean握着手机泄愤似的将其重重拍在桌上，然后一言不发的回了房。

当Dean走过Sam身旁时，以为会有一阵毒打落下的Sam认命的闭上了双眼，然而他什么都没等到。直到听到“呯”一声关门的巨响，Sam才睁开眼观望四周，发现只剩下自己一个人在空荡荡的大厅里站着。

希望上帝保佑Cass，不会被Dean的震怒给波及到——这是Sam今晚的祷告词。

Dean躺在床上，盯着灰色的天花板。先前的文人们也许是过于忙碌在拯救和记录世界，没有时间给地堡好好粉刷装修一番，以至于现在客房的墙还是清一色灰，毫无修饰的水泥墙就这么暴露在空气中，其上龟裂的痕迹也能隐隐看见。

猎人的心乱成一团麻，一方面是对Cass很生气，一方面是对自己为何有这样的情感而感到纠结，他陷入了深思。

我，嫉妒Sam，因为他和Cass发短信了。  
我，嫉妒Sam，因为Cass选择了他而不是我。  
我，想念Cass，因为有他在我会很舒心。  
我，喜欢Cass，所以想和他一起度过更多时光。  
我，爱慕Cass，所以不想和别人分享他...？

Dean扑腾一下猛地从床上坐了起来。我爱Cass？爱这个邋遢的天使？爱上了这个不有趣的Cass？为了我背叛天堂的Cass...？为了我奋不顾身的Cass...我猎魔人Dean Winchester，爱上了穿着风衣的天使Castiel。

“喂？Cass，马上到地堡来”


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定和警告：  
> R15。  
> Cass第一次收到手机和收到手机后的故事。  
> Cass和Dean相互喜欢，且在本章告白。  
> 有粗鄙之语。  
> Sam吃狗粮快吃吐了。

在黑暗中两人相拥，唇齿相撞，火花四溅。耳边是接吻的水声、衣物的摩擦声、急促的呼吸声、隐忍的呻吟声、些许的喘息声。

空气中弥漫着情欲的味道。

一个小时前...

“Hello Dean”，接到电话的Cass没过多久就出现在Dean的房间里。

Dean坐在床边抬手拍了拍床面，意思让人在旁边坐下。

天使虽然脸上带着疑惑，但是还是顺从的坐到Dean身边，侧过头看着Dean的侧脸。不过对方只是保持着双手合十，手臂靠在膝盖上的动作，眼神注视着前方的地板。

见Dean没有动静，Cass试探性的挪了挪屁股使两人的距离更靠近，“Dean？”

当Cass的膝盖和Dean的相碰时，Dean才回过神一般抬起头来，转过头对上那双湛蓝如大海的眸子。

Cass不知道自己做错了什么，也不知道为何Dean的表情如此严肃，生怕Dean打算就这么用他翠绿的双眼永远盯着自己。

“Cass，你为什么和Sam发颜表情”，短暂的沉默过后，Dean开口了。

随着寂静被打破，Cass悬着的心终于放松了点。“因为你说不要和你发颜表”

这和Sam说的一样，也证明Sam并没有说谎。Dean叹了口气，“不怪你，是我的错”。这是事实，因为如果当时Dean和Cass说清楚，不让他发颜表是因为那样太可爱了自己会受不了想上了他的话，这一切的误会和莫名其妙的吃醋可能就不会发生了。但是如果这些事从没发生过的话，Dean又要何时才能知道自己对Cass的感情呢？

天使垂下眉毛，歪着头，试图理解Dean说这句话的意思。

很明显，身旁的这个小翅膀是一脸的茫然。Dean欣赏了会Cass在陷入迷茫时的可爱模样之后，轻笑了一声。“Cass，听清楚了”，Dean抬起一只手搭在对方肩上，“我不让你发颜表情，是因为发颜表情的你太过可爱，而且”，Dean把嘴凑到Cass的耳边低语，“可爱到我想操你”

在耳畔喷洒的热气和下流又直白的话语的双重作用下，Cass感觉到自己的心跳加速，脉搏一下下的跳动都变得能够清楚的感觉到，脸颊也越发燥热。“Dean...想c，操一个人，难道不是爱的表现么？”，即使是不通人情世故的天使，在第一次将如此粗俗的话说出口时也显得有点害臊。

“是啊”，Dean的语气像是在说我喜欢摇滚乐一样的自然，身子往后移动些许，拉开了和Cass的距离，“我喜欢你Cass”

Cass瞪大了眼睛，他从来没想到有一天能从Dean的嘴里听到他的告白。天使爱上凡人本已经是不被容许的事情，希望凡人能回应自己的感情则更加望不可求，所以Cass早就断了念想，准备保持这个永远的单相思。

“那你呢？Cass”，Dean其实早已知道答案，但是他想亲口听爱人说出那句话。面带着微笑，Dean耐心等待对方的回答。

如今幻想变成了现实，Cass几乎要沉溺在Dean迷人的笑容里，因吞咽唾液喉结上下滚动。仿佛被恶魔蛊惑一般，说出了他从没想过能说出口的话，“我也是，我也喜欢你Dean”

Dean再也忍不住了，一把将Cass推到床头，用力的吻了上去。虽然背顶到了床板引来一阵闷痛，但Cass没有中断这个吻，模仿着之前看的视频所学到的，顺势把手环上对方颈部，把Dean朝自己的方向拉的更近。在激烈的接吻之中，不知道是谁的手刚好按到了点灯的开关，世界瞬间陷入漆黑，然而黑暗只是助长了两人的欲望。接吻的水声、衣物的摩擦声、急促的呼吸声、隐忍的呻吟声、些许的喘息声在黑暗中清晰可辨。

空气中弥漫着情欲的味道。

“叮”

“叮”

“叮”

“你们俩够了！”Sam终于忍受不了站了起来。

分别在Sam一左一右捧着手机的Cass和Dean同时抬起头看了眼他，接着默契的相视一笑。

“你俩再这样，小心我把你们赶出去！”，Sam气呼呼吼到，接着抱起电脑就是个百米冲刺回房。大厅里全是恋爱的酸臭味，气氛粘糊到快溺死，明明对方就在身旁还非要用短信聊天，还时不时发出傻笑，要是再呆在那里，Sam觉得自己完全没法专心，头脑因此变得迟钝都有可能。

Cass：Dean，这样真的好么( ・᷄ ᵌ・᷅ )

Dean：没事，别理他

Cass：(｡･ω･｡)那既然Sam走了，我们还这样聊天么？

这次Dean没有回复，而是放下手机走了过去，握住Cass的手腕，将他一把从椅子上拉起，另一只手搂住了他的腰把对方抱在怀里，嘴唇贴近落下一个吻。

“我觉得，我们这么聊会更好”


	5. 番外（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定和警告：  
> R15。  
> Cass第一次收到手机和收到手机后的故事（番外纯开车，和手机没太大关系）。  
> Cass和Dean相互喜欢，正文已告白。  
> 只存在于旁白里的Sam。

Cass一个人在地堡里无聊了一整天，又是看书又是摆弄恶魔锁链，甚至还吃了几把鸡。到最后实在是输到队友开始破口大骂，善良的天使觉得自己再这样祸害别人不好，于是开始收听天使电台。然而电台里也没什么新鲜事，不是圣经朗读，就是圣歌频道，除了偶尔会有几个天使逃逸的消息还算比较新鲜以外，都是一些早就听到耳朵长茧子的东西。

知道Dean在忙不想打扰他的乖天使，实在是耐不住寂寞，还是按开手机，点了“Dean”的名字。

Cass：( ˙˘˙ )Dean，你和Sam什么时候回来？

精心挑选了一个他认为最可爱的颜表情，希望Dean看了不会因为他的擅自打扰而烦躁。他发现，自从自己恋爱（Sam说人类都是这么称呼这种事情的）之后，变得更加会顾虑Dean的感情，以至于做事都变得小心翼翼的，效率也大大下降。不过恋爱所带来的愉悦感远大于它的麻烦，所以总体来说Cass觉得和Dean恋爱是一个很好的选择。没过多久，他就收到了Dean的回复。

Dean：马上回去

一想到就快要能见到心上Dean，Cass开心的晃着脑袋哼起了《Joy to the World》（注1）。这首已经唱到老掉牙的圣歌，在此时的Cass听来格外新鲜。虽然是用来庆祝弥赛亚（注2）降临世间的歌，但是Cass现在的愉快和充满希望的心情，仿佛已经超过了彼时。

当听到开门声时，Cass马上抬起了头从座位上站了起来。“Dean，欢迎回来”，Cass注视着Dean从楼梯上走下来，走到自己面前。

Dean张开双手紧紧地抱住Cass，高兴拍了拍他的后背，“想了你一天了”

Dean温暖的体温通过拥抱传了过来，这种温暖让Cass感受到了家的感觉，一股暖意从脚底漫了上来流至全身。享受在舒服的拥抱里，Cass几秒钟过后才想起来Sam之前教他的，当和人拥抱时不能像个木头一样直直的站着，应该也要伸手抱回去。想到这里Cass也抱住了Dean，并把下巴靠在他的肩上。对了，Sam...？Cass越过Dean的肩膀向上望，这时候Sam应该早就会跟在哥哥身后出现在地堡才对，但是迟迟没有看见他的身影。

“Dean，Sam去哪了？”，在Dean结束了这个热情的拥抱过后，Cass开口询问。

“啊，他啊”，Dean把手上大包小包的塑料袋随意的往桌上一放，一边开始脱下碍事的外套，“他今天有个‘约会’”。说到“约会”两个字时，Dean往Cass快速的眨了一下眼睛。

Cass思索着Dean朝他眨眼睛是否意味着Sam的约会是一个不寻常的约会，那不寻常的约会又是什么？这么想着，Cass的头又不自觉的向一边歪去。虽然前几个问题没想明白，但是有一点他明白了，“所以，今晚地堡就只有我们两个？”

Dean很高兴他的小天使越来越明事理，奖励似的对Cass露出了一个大大的微笑，“对，今晚我们终于能独处了”

Cass感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。

享受完晚餐的芝士汉堡（快餐店买来的），Dean现在在厨房处理餐盒，独自坐在大厅的Cass开始有些紧张了起来。刚刚Dean坐在他身边用指头帮他擦掉嘴角边酱料的举动、Dean的手在他大腿上像是无意的触碰、Dean偶尔突然凑近的脸，这些小动作都弄的Cass心烦意乱。Cass放在腿上的手一下握拳，一下又松开。

“Cass”，Dean回到大厅习惯性的叫了一下Cass，结果发现对方像是吓到了一样，整个人震了一下，“Cass，还好么？”，Dean充满关切的来到Cass身边坐下。

“我...很好，Dean”，Cass一直都不擅长说谎，以至于说话音量比平常轻了许多，有些虚心的抬眼望向Dean。

看着Cass下垂的双眉，加上不正常的语气，Dean一眼就看穿了Cass在撒谎。Dean有些生气，他们两都已经是恋人了，为什么Cass还是这样不坦诚。他皱起眉头恼火的抱怨到，“Cass，别对我说谎”

Cass知道自己瞒不过Dean，但是没想到Dean会因为这点小事而如此不开心。其实要说实话也没什么，只是Cass自己都没弄清楚要怎么把自己别扭的情感和Dean说，为了不想让事情越描越黑，Cass才选择了欺骗。不过这下是再也瞒不住了，Cass拼凑着语言，磕磕绊绊的试图说出缘由，“是这样的，我...我也不是很清楚Dean。”，Cass停顿了一下，见Dean的表情缓和了许多，才继续说。“我会因为你一些...亲密的促进友好的行为而感到...紧张”

发现Cass其实是为人类情感（Dean觉得Cass想表达的应该是心动的感觉）所困惑的Dean马上就不生气了，反而还被Cass过于谨慎但又精确的措辞给逗乐了，憋不住笑意笑了出来。紧接着，一个“坏”主意从Dean脑中浮现了出来，没谈过恋爱的小翅膀看来还需要多多指点才行。

“亲密的促进友好的行为是吧”，说着Dean把脸往前凑近，“你得好好习惯才行，因为等会这种行为会更亲密”。Dean按着Cass的后脑勺吻了上去。

这不是Cass第一次和Dean接吻，自从那次黑暗中的定情吻（注3）（这是Sam给起的名字）之后，Dean就像得到了接吻特权一般，时不时就会在Cass没有防备的情况下吻Cass，而每次Dean在接吻时仿佛像变了个人似的，变得更加有侵略性，当然也包括这一次。但和以往不同的是，Dean的手不在只是乖乖的呆在原处，还开始有向下游走的趋势。

Dean的手从Cass白衬衣的下摆伸了进去，微凉的手指触碰到温热的皮肤的一瞬间，随着Cass的一声闷哼，身体也跟着抖了一下。Cass的大脑有点跟不上节奏，根据种种迹象来看，Cass知道接下来会发生什么，但是他只看过关于男女之间的苟且之事的视频，从没看过也不知道两个男人之间接下来该怎么办。无助加上未知，Cass心底莫名涌出一阵恐惧。他在Dean准备解开他衬衣的扣子进一步触摸时推了推Dean的胸膛，结束了那个湿热又绵长的吻。

“怎么了Cass，不舒服么？”，Dean停了下来。没想到会被推开，Dean的眼底闪过一丝失落，不过很快他就平复自己，剩下的更多的是对Cass的担心。

还没完全从接吻中缓过来的Cass轻喘着，摇了摇头，“不是的”，虽然很想安慰Dean说自己其实很舒服，然而Cass还没习惯说这种带有色情意味的话。“我只是，有点怕，不知道接下来会发生什么”

Dean对于天使对自己的坦诚表示很满意，同时也因为知道对方不是不喜欢自己的触碰而松了一口气。Dean伸手扶上Cass带有胡渣的脸，用拇指于其上摩挲着，仿佛在安抚受惊的小动物一般，尽量放柔语气，“嘿，别怕，放心交给我，我不会伤害你的。要是等会觉得不舒服就和我说，我会马上停下的，好么？”

Cass一直都很相信Dean，尤其是在Dean说相信他时他一般都不会错。Cass眨了眨眼睛，像是把自己的人身自由毫无保留的全数交给对方一样，郑重的点点头。“那我们去床上好么？”，说完的一瞬间，Cass才发觉刚刚那句话带有很强的性暗示，脸颊瞬时间涨红，补了一句在Dean听起来很没说服力的话，“我是说，床能让我安心点...”

“Of course, my princess.”，Dean扬起了嘴角，一把将Cass从座椅上捞起，呈现了公主抱抱着Cass的姿势。欣赏着怀里不知所措、不知道手该往哪里摆的Cass，大步往房间走去。

 

注1：中文译为《普世欢腾》，一首圣诞颂歌。  
注2：救世主的意思，也指圣子耶稣。  
注3：指正文第四章的那个吻。


	6. 番外（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定和警告：  
> R18。  
> Cass第一次收到手机和收到手机后的故事（番外纯开车，和手机没太大关系）。  
> Cass和Dean相互喜欢，正文已告白。  
> 好孩子要记得戴套噢。

从大厅到Dean房间的路不是很远，但Cass的头脑里已经翻来覆去上演了好几场电影，设想着Dean将会对自己说什么做什么。以至于当他被放在床上，Dean随之欺身压上时，Cass还神游在状况外。

“你在想什么，小翅膀”，Dean在Cass额头上落下一枚蜻蜓点水般的吻，将Cass的注意力拉回了现实。

Cass不知道他的大衣什么时候已经被脱掉挂在门口的衣架上，然而Dean似乎还不满足似的，轻松的一下拉开他本来就没系紧的松垮垮的领带，并开始动手解开其下衬衫的纽扣。

“我在想...等会会发生什么”，因为Dean在自己身上不紧不慢的动作，Cass的声音有些颤抖。随着扣子一个一个的被解开，Cass皮肤裸露的面积也逐渐扩大，然而Cass没有因此感觉到寒冷，反而全身还越发燥热。

闻言Dean发出一声轻笑，身下的Cass上半身已经被剥了个精光。Dean俯身将Cass胸前的一点含入口中，轻啃了一下。不出意料，Cass发出了一声压抑的呻吟。“相信我”，Dean抬起眼对上Cass因情欲而染上一层雾气的蓝宝石般的眼睛，“你等会会爽到没法思考的”

正如Dean所说的，Cass接下来除了感受到Dean的手如何抚摸自己、在自己身上上下其手以外，他的大脑就像生锈了的齿轮一样无法顺畅的转动。乳头被舔弄的体验对Cass来说很新鲜，一丝麻麻的感觉从乳尖传来，Cass不由自主的微微扭动身子。天使知道女性被这么做会有感觉，但是男性平坦的胸脯被这么触摸也能舒服，这对他来说是一大冲击。再加上在男性容器里的自己会对此如此有反应，Cass感受到了所谓的羞耻之心。

Dean观察着Cass的每一个反应，毕竟这是Cass的初夜，这些可爱的画面得好好记下来才行。见Cass紧闭双唇，一脸隐忍的样子，看来是在忍着不愿出声。Dean从Cass的胸口离开，用左手捏住Cass的下巴强迫他的张开嘴，接着趁Cass还没反应过来时将食指和中指一并伸了进去。两只手指在Cass口腔内翻搅，逗弄着柔软的小舌。时而用两指将其夹住，时而按压舌面，时而抽插。另一手也没闲着，移到下方解开Cass的皮带，脱下他的西裤。

Cass不是很懂Dean把手指放到他嘴里的用意，但他本能的反应已经超前了他的大脑和理智，含着Dean因长年猎魔而变得粗糙的手指，有一下没一下的吮吸着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，在底下的枕头印上一片深色的水渍。

Dean把手指抽了出来。Cass动情的模样使得Dean血脉喷张。平时沉着冷静的天使已经不复存在，现在躺在床上的Cass，全身只剩下一件白色内裤作为遮蔽物，半张着嘴，胸部因喘息上下起伏着，胸前的殷红因之前的玩弄挺立且闪着水光，仔细看的话还能发现，内裤包裹着阳具的内裤也被稍稍撑起，渗出了些许液体。

“Dean...？”，令人舒心的触碰突然消失，感到不习惯的Cass不安的扭了一下身子。Cass发现自己越来越不了解这具已经用了好几年的容器，为什么现在会渴求Dean更多的爱抚，为什么这些还不够却还想要更多。想要缓解空虚感，但是又不知道怎么表达。Cass在人间还学会了一个道理，不能一味地等待命令或是施舍，自己想要的东西得自己争取才行。既然Dean没法满足自己，即使再害臊Cass决定主动一回。他撑起上身，一手撑着床面一手勾住Dean的颈部，把他拉向自己吻了过去。

没想到天使这么快就学会了怎么勾引人，Cass的主动让Dean确确实实吃了一惊。但比起惊讶，从Dean心底涌现的更多是被撩拨的欲望。Cass这次虽然是开始这个吻的人，然而主动权依然还是没有掌握在他手里。Dean的舌头长驱直入，在Cass的口腔内肆意妄为。在Dean猛烈的攻势下Cass很快又感到力气被抽走一般，就和之前自己的荣光被偷走时相似，整个人发软无力。只是和先前不同的是，这次在力气消失之后取而代之的并不是无尽痛苦，而是令人满足的安心感。

Dean放开了Cass被吻的有些发肿的双唇，按着Cass的肩膀把他推回床上，是时候切入正题了。Dean的手一路向下，来到Cass的下体，隔着内裤轻轻搓揉半硬的分身。

“嗯...”，一声轻微的呻吟还是不小心从天使嘴里泄出，发现自己呻吟的Cass一下子用手捂住嘴，深怕情不自禁的会有更多羞耻的声音由自己发出。

“Cass，手放开”，Dean没有停下手上的动作，反而坏心眼的探了进去，握住了分身的柱身，像是刻意要让Cass发出更多声音似的，缓缓的撸动。

然而这么一来Cass反而更用力的堵着嘴，死命的摇晃着脑袋拒绝听从Dean。

“不乖的天使是要接受惩罚的，别逼我把你的手绑上Cass”，Dean发出最后的警告。

Cass看向Dean的眼睛，翠绿色的双眸看似没有在虚张声势，要是再不听话可能自己真的会被绑起来。眨了眨眼睛，Cass只好乖乖的把手放下。

“啊！”，结果Cass才刚松开手，分身就被用力又快速的撸动了一下，没有了双手的防御，Cass就这么放声叫了出来。

听到天使可爱的叫床声，Dean感觉自己裆部又胀大了一寸，牛仔裤勒的小兄弟生疼，深吸了口压下马上就想脱裤子操的Cass找不着北的想法。不能这么简单就放过Cass，Dean的脸上浮现一抹坏笑。握着小Cass的手滑至顶部，用拇指在顶端磨蹭，时不时还用指尖抠弄马眼。

Cass多次曾想要再次捂住嘴巴，但是每当他刚抬起手，都会引来Dean的一记锐利的目光，并随之而来的往往是更加激烈的手活。Cass最终还是放弃了抵抗，转而死死地抓住身下的被子，但是呻吟声却越发不可避免的高亢了起来。

“D...嗯啊...Dean....”，接连不断的刺激让Cass觉得自己会不会就这么爽死在其中。不够，还不够，心底深处不知从哪来的一个声音始终在脑海中回荡，身体也在叫嚣着还要更多。Cass已经顾不上自己是个天使不能被情欲支配，也管不了自己在Dean面前有多么丑态毕露，追求性的本能，使他开始上下挺动腰际，自发的用分身摩擦着Dean温暖的大手，寻求更多的快感。

看到这样反应的Cass，一股莫名的成就感从Dean心中冒出，只有他能看见天使迷乱的样子，也只有他可以让天使变得如此意乱情迷。

再这样下去，估计不用插入Cass就能射了，虽然Dean还想过用嘴服侍Cass，不过按照今天这个反应看来，这项愿望目前是实现不了了。为了不让Cass提前高潮，Dean冷不防的松开了手。

正在兴头上的Cass突然被对方强行剥夺获得快感的权利，没有得到充分的满足，Cass可怜巴巴的朝Dean寻求帮助，“Dean...”

“嗯？怎么了，Cass”，Dean当然知道他的小天使需要什么，但是他想亲口听他说出来，装作手酸的样子转了转手腕放松肌肉。

“我...Dean...”，Cass马上知道Dean的意图是什么，语气充满了恳求，希望Dean能饶过他不要让他说出那句话。

“Cass，我听着呢”，Dean脸上挂着笑容，用充满爱意的眼光注视着全身粉红的Cass。但是说出来的话是如此残忍，今天不听到Cass的求饶他是绝对不会罢休的，而且他有足够的自信可以让Cass为他倾倒。

Cass撒娇的用手拽了拽DeanT恤的衣摆，甚至还抬起腿磨蹭跨坐在自己身上的Dean的胯部（这些事在平常他根本就不会也不敢做），但是Dean还是保持原样，甚至脸嘴角上扬的角度都没有丝毫变化。Cass都快要急哭了，眼角开始泛起泪光。

事实证明天使的眼泪没有白流，Dean最终还是心软了。“嘘....”，Dean弯下腰擦掉了Cass眼角边的泪花，安抚的揉了揉他凌乱却又柔软的头发，像哄孩子一样轻声说到，“你想要什么说出来，我会满足你的，好么？”

在Dean的循循善诱下，Cass最后一道防线终于坍塌了。“Dean...求...求你了....操我...”，Cass到最后的音量越来越小，尤其是最后两个字几乎轻到听不见。

“乖，你做的很好”，虽然在Dean听来这还不是满分回答，不过对于第一次的天使，Dean觉得还是不要过于严苛，毕竟以后的路还很长，有的是时间慢慢调教。

从床头柜（除了这里好像也没别的地方了）掏出了润滑液，把Cass的两腿一抬挂在自己肩上，接着抽掉原本枕在Cass脑袋下的枕头放到了他的腰下。一整套动作犹如行云流水，仿佛曾经做过了无数次一样。天知道Dean为了迎接这一晚看了多少gay片，钻研了多久。

“可能会有点凉，忍着点”，Dean细心的提醒了一句后，把挤在手上的润滑液涂抹在Cass还未开发过的洞口以及其周围。

有时候天使真的是单纯的可爱，而有时候因为这种什么都不懂的纯洁所做出来的动作却又有着致命的效果。比如现在，Cass从鼻腔里发出一声满足的低哼，自觉的张开双腿，以便让Dean可以更好的动作。

对着Dean打开双腿的动作，对Dean来说无疑是一记暴击。Dean不知道这是今晚第几次为了舒缓情绪而做的深呼吸了。Cass是第一次，Cass是第一次，要温柔点，Dean右肩上的天使耐心的劝导到。赶紧上了Cass，赶紧上了Cass，证明你的厉害，Dean左肩上的恶魔不断的怂恿到。Dean决定听天使Dean的话，因为天使更了解天使，是吧（事后Dean觉得这个理由毫无逻辑并且很可笑，不过他很庆幸他做了正确的选择）。

Dean小心的将食指伸进紧闭的小洞，正如预期的一样，里面既柔软又炽热。“Cass，放松”，为了让Cass能更好的适应异物入侵的感觉，Dean一边慢慢的转动着手指，一边用空着的手抚摸着Cass的小腹。

Cass试图放慢呼吸以得到放松的效果，但手指在体内窜动的感觉实在是难以忽视，结果越努力想放松反而适得其反，夹的Dean更紧。没法完成Dean的要求对Cass来说是一大打击，心中顿时被委屈之情充满，“Dean...我做不到...”

“没事，交给我，你享受就好”，Dean弯起嘴角给Cass一个令他安心的笑容，并在Cass大腿内侧亲了一口，惹得Cass大腿一颤。见对方的注意力稍微被转移了点，后穴也比方才放松多了，Dean趁势又加了一根手指进去。

扩张的过程缓慢但是很必要，每加一根手指都要经历适应、旋转、适应、扩张的一系列步骤，好不容易到了第三根手指也完成了扩张。

Cass因为持续的忍耐和愈发滋生的欲望，整个身子都覆着一层汗水。空虚感迟迟没有被填满，焦灼的等待已经到了极限。“Dean，已经可以了”

天使渴望他且主动寻求他，这让Dean很是高兴，可与此相比更多的是对Cass能不能承受自己的担忧。顿了顿，Dean抽出手指，用手掌拂去Cass额头的汗水，“你确定么Cass？不用着急，就算不是今天也...”

“不，Dean”，话还没说完，Cass直接打断了Dean，“我现在就想要，进来吧”，像是一位殉道者心甘情愿把自己交给敌人，Cass抓着大腿往两侧张开，把最脆弱的部分展示在爱人眼前，做出准备承接对方各种行为的动作。

眼前的光景实在是太过有吸引力，加上既然Cass也都同意了，Dean觉得是时候了。他眼色一沉，快速脱掉身上的T恤，把裤子连内裤一齐拉至大腿，露出雄壮的男根。Dean又倒出了些润滑剂均匀的涂在柱身后，一手扶着阳物对准洞口，一手扶着Cass的侧腰保持两人的平衡。

“别后悔，Cass”，接着Dean慢慢向前挺动胯部，分身一点一点的没入。被Cass温热的后穴包裹着，Dean舒服的叹了口气，“Cass...你真棒”

Dean的分身实在是太大了，光靠先前那点扩张还远远不够让Cass习惯和容纳。Cass的眉头拧成一团，大口大口喘着气，吃力的吞咽着异物。体内被充满的感觉既陌生又奇妙，让这么粗长的物体进入自己的过程实在不是一个特别美妙的体验，但是看见Dean满足的表情，Cass觉得受点小苦也是值得的。不过这个想法没有持续很久。

“啊！”，当Dean开始缓慢的抽插时，仿佛按到了某个开关，快感顷刻如电流窜过全身，Cass突然弹了一下，随着后穴一缩惊叫了出来。Cass睁大了双眼充满惊恐，不明白就在刚刚发生了什么，那一瞬间身体好像不是自己的，擅自对快感做出反应。“刚刚那是什么？”，Cass的声音里透着一丝恐惧。

Dean自己其实也差点因为Cass后庭的收缩缴械投降闷哼了一下，低语的声音比平时暗哑低沉，“别怕，那是你的G点”。还没等Cass理解这个名词的意思，Dean便开始发起了猛攻，就着Cass的敏感点直撞。

整个床在剧烈摇晃，发出吱吱呀呀刺耳的声音。臀肉相互碰撞的声音一下一下，快速又有规律的回荡在房间。汗液和泪水交溶，体液与润滑液混合，甜腻的呻吟以及粗重的喘息交错，两人拥抱、亲吻、爱抚、抽插，仿佛明天就是世界末日，今晚是最后一场性爱一般，他们激烈的运动着，全身心的享受在其中。

“Dean...啊...Dean...慢...慢点...”，没想到自己也有一天会像个女孩似的一边娇喘一边求饶。不过Cass现在不是给害羞的时间，Dean的撞击是如此猛烈，他觉得自己快要被Dean给硬生生撞成两半。

但是Dean好像没有听到他的请求似的，反而还越发用力的抽插，像是要把囊袋也一并挤到Cass体内似的。

Cass想释放的感觉越来越明显，却总是差点什么迟迟到不了那个临界点，不知道该如何是好的Cass转向Dean寻求帮助。“要...要不行了...Dean...求你...”，因为长时间的哭喊，Cass的声音沙哑，眼框也呈现不自然的粉红。

Cass的分身和他的主人一样在颤抖着，Dean知道Cass快要射了。伸手握住Cass的硬物上下快速撸动，Dean腰部加大幅度摆动，一下下都顶在最深处，狠狠地碾压在敏感点上。

强烈的刺激排山倒海而来，Cass有种要溺死在名为快感的海洋里的错觉，从头到脚的细胞都在喧嚣着想要释放。随着一声尖叫，一股白浊的液体射了出来，洒落在Cass的小腹。与此同时Dean一个挺跨，把白液全数喷洒在肠壁，灌进了Cass体内。

此时房间突然安静了下来，只剩下两人沉重的喘息声。

“Cass，I love you.”

“I love you too，Dean”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：这次一写才发现，我好久没写肉了，以至于有点激动好像写的太多了


End file.
